


Cool trans teens unite

by okita



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Everyone is Queer, High School AU, Trans Characters, nb characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just self indulgent high school au where everyone is very queer??? Nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Crona was nervous. Okay, Crona was always nervous. But today Crona was especially nervous. Crona was starting at a high school today, after years of being homeschooled. Crona’s mother suddenly decided that she wanted to be a nurse at a school and now Crona has to go to school. With people. A lot of people. People who would ask tons of questions and invade Crona’s space and oh god Crona was about to panic when two people approached Crona.  
“Hello, Crona. I’m Ms. Marie, I’m one of your teachers. This is Maka Albarn, she’ll be showing you around today,” this person smiled at Crona, like a genuine smile, not like Crona’s mother when she was about to punish Crona or like strangers laughing at Crona or anything like that. A real smile. The other person, Maka, presented her hand to Crona.  
“Nice to meet you! As Ms. Marie said, I’m Maka. I’m a demigirl and I use she pronouns. What pronouns do you use?” Maka smiled. Crona blinked in surprise. Being asked about gender in a way other than the usual obnoxious “are you a boy or a girl?” was…. refreshing. Crona hesitated to answer.   
“A-ah, any pronouns are fine I guess… I sorta prefer fae, faer, faerself pronouns, b-but if that’s too much trouble, please don’t bother!” Crona stuttered, hiding faer face. Maka beamed at faer.  
“Alright! I’ll show you around now, c’mon,” Maka said and she began the tour of the school. Maka was good at talking, Crona thought. Most people just ask questions, but Maka seemed comfortable just telling Crona about the school and how classes work and stuff.  
“Here’s the nurse’s office. Your mom is the nurse, right? It’ll be comforting to have someone you know at school, probably,” Maka said. Crona made a face and looked away.  
“U-uh… I don’t really…. like my mother, I guess,” Crona mumbled. Maka looked sympathetically at Crona.  
“Ah, I get ya. My dad works here and I can’t stand him,” she said, placing a hand on Crona’s shoulder. Crona shrinked at the sudden contact and Maka quickly pulled the hand away. “Anyway, classes are starting pretty soon, so we’d better get to our first classroom.” Maka led Crona down the hall to a large classroom. It was mostly empty, with a couple of early students. Maka sat down next to a kid with white hair hair and a hoodie.  
“Hey Maka, this the kid you’re showing around?” the kid asked. Maka smiled and nodded. The kid offered their hand to Crona. Crona hesitantly took it and shook it, then quickly dropped it, like it was infected.  
“Crona, this is Soul,” Maka said, smiling at the two. “Oh, and over there are my other friends.” Maka waved to the group of kids walking in. They sat down. “Guy, this is Crona. Please use fae pronouns for faer.” One of the kids, a kid in a suit with black hair with white stripes held out their hand.  
“I’m Death the Kid. I’m bigender, exactly 50% boy, 50% girl. Please use she and he pronouns in an equal amount,” he said. Crona nodded a tiny bit, biting faer thumb.  
“We introducing ourselves? I’m Black Star!” one of the other kids, a muscly kid with blue hair stood up and placed their leg on the table. “You better not forget that name, because I’m kinda a big shot around here! I’m a demi boy and I use star, stars, starself pronouns, cuz I’m a star!” Star nudged the person next to star, signaling it was their turn to introduce themself.  
“I’m Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. I’m a girl, please use she pronouns,” she bowed a little to Crona and smiled.  
“I’m Patty!” a kid sitting next to Death the Kid said. “My gender kinda changes a lot, but it’s usually something feminine! I use she pronouns!”  
“I’m Liz Thompson,” a person sitting next to Patty said. “I’m a girl, Patty’s big sister, and I use she pronouns.”  
“Like Maka said, I’m Soul Evans, I’m genderfluid, they and he pronouns.” Soul grinned at Crona. Crona nodded at them all, a bit intimidated. Maka smiled at Crona encouragingly. It was a bit overwhelming meeting so many new people at once, but it felt easier than when Crona had met new people in the past. Fae didn’t get out much, except when faer mother made faer go out with her, so fae wasn’t used to meeting people.  
“I hope we can all be good friends, Crona!” Maka beamed. The others smiled at faer, making Crona turn a bit red and look away. Friends… Crona’s first friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've had this much done for a while and I thought I would add more to it but I kinda can't whoops. I kinda like to just sit down and do small chapters at once so I'm gonna do that and then I'll be able to do more!!! Yeah

Crona looked down, fiddling with faer thumbs. Fae were invited to Death the Kid’s house, well, mansion really, to study with everyone. This was faer first time at a friend’s house and fae wasn’t really sure what the proper etiquette was. So, as always in situations where Crona didn’t know what to do, fae clammed up. Black Star gave a loud yawn and stretched, interrupting the quiet studying.  
“I’m tired of studying!” star said. “Let’s do something else!” Maka gave a disapproving glare, but everyone else seemed to be in agreement.  
“Fine,” Maka sighed, packing up her books. Soul and Black Star grinned at each and started packing their bags too.  
“Oh man, everyone, you gotta check out this cool meme I made,” Black Star said, reaching for stars computer.  
“Oh my god, shut up about memes,” Death the Kid replied. It was too late though. Black Star’s computer was open with a rage comic on the screen.   
“Yo, Star, rage comics aren’t funny anymore,” Soul said, rolling his eyes. “Let me show you a REAL meme.” Soul took out his computer and was going through his meme folder. Maka rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at Crona.  
“They’re such a losers,” she said. Crona gave a timid smile back. “Hey, you live in one of the dorms, right? Do you want me to walk you home?” Crona blushed a bit.  
“O-oh, um, sure,” fae stuttered. Maka beamed at faer.  
“Great! We should probably go soon, it’s getting kinda late.”  
“Oh, you’re right,” Death the kid said, looking at her watch. “You guys should go. And take your awful memes with you.”  
“Thanks for having us!” Maka said, waving to Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty. “Let’s go Crona, Soul.”  
“O-oh, Soul is coming?” Crona asked, unsure why fae suddenly felt so weird. Maka nodded.  
“Yeah, hope it’s okay! We live together, so we may as well go together,” she said. Crona nodded hesitantly.  
“O-of course it’s fine,” fae said. “Why wouldn’t it be?” They walked together, Soul and Maka idly chatting with Maka trying to include Crona in the conversation. But all Crona could notice was how close Soul and Maka were together, how their fingers seemed to reach out for each other when their hands brushed, how Soul smiled at Maka, how comfortable they were together. Crona couldn’t understand why this seemed to bother faer so much.  
“Ah, here I am,” Crona said when they approached faer dorm. Maka smiled and gently hugged Crona.  
“See ya, tomorrow!”   
“See ya, Crona!” the pair walked off together, leaving Crona feeling slightly sick.

Crona had trouble sleeping that night. Fae kept thinking about the walk back and tried to figure out why fae felt so uncomfortable. Crona saw people touching each other all the time and was fine, so why was it seeing Soul and Maka together made Crona so uncomfortable? Was Crona… jealous? Of what? Why? Crona had always been fine being alone and was more comfortable without being touched. Yet, Crona didn’t think fae would mind walking with Maka, holding hands, being close. Did Crona have a crush? Fae wasn’t sure. It felt like there was something missing, like the crush feeling itself. Crona rolled over. Having friends sure brought on a lot of new feelings fae didn’t know how to deal with...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughign so hard writing this pls enjoy

Crona looked down at the envelope in faer hands, sealed with a Lord Death seal.

“Hey Crona! You got one too?” Black Star cheerily said, approaching Crona with Tsubaki trailing behind star. Star slammed stars books down on the desk next to Crona, grinning. Crona made a small noise of surprise and bit faer lip. “It’s an invitation from Kid for some dinner party he’s throwing!”

“It’s not even a real party,” Liz said, suddenly leaning over Crona. “It’s just the eight of us, Kid is just going overboard.”

“Everything I do is perfect and precise! This includes get togethers with my friends,” Kid scoffed. “And it’s a celebration that we’ve finished our exams, so it’s a party!” Liz rolled her eyes. Patty wrapped an arm around her sister, grinning.

“It’s gonna be soooo much fun! Parties are parties, no matter how small, right?” Patty giggled. Liz sighed and gave a small smile, ruffling her little sibling’s hair. “You’ll be able to come, right Crona? Soul and Maka already said they can, so we’ll all be there!” Crona smiled a bit at the mention of faer best friend. Fae gave a small nod. Kid gave out a breath of relief.

“Thank the heavens. Now there’s eight of us and my dinner arrangements will work,” she smiled.

“Glad to have been helpful…” Crona murmured sincerely. It was nice to feel like an important part of their group, even if it was just helping Kid feel more secure by making the group his favorite number. Crona sunk down in faer chair a bit, smiling slightly while faer friends carried on their conversations.

* * *

 

Crona stood outside of Kid’s house, finger hovering over the doorbell with hesitation. Fae hadn’t been at her house before, and fae had to admit the size of it was intimidating. Thankfully, Crona heard someone call from a little bit away, saving faer from facing this Scary New Place alone.

“Hey Crona!” Maka waved to Crona with one hand, pulling Soul along by the wrist with the other. Crona gave a shaky smile and wave. Soul nodded to Crona with a smile. Maka scurried up the steps to Kid’s house and rang the doorbell. Kid opened the door so soon, that Crona suspected he had been standing by the door waiting. The thought was rather endearing.

“Good evening, Maka, Soul, Crona,” she greeted, smiling and gesturing for them to come in. They heard the sound of something clattering and roaring laughter, and knew that Black Star was already here. Kid’s expression turned pained and he gritted her teeth. “Please, go make yourselves comfortable. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have something to take care of.” Maka and Soul stifled laughter, then Maka took Soul and Crona by the wrist.

“C’mon, let’s go see Liz and Patty,” she said, pulling faer along. They heard yelling as they walked out of the foyer.

“I swear to god Star, I’m breaking up with you,” Kid said.

“Kid, you break up with me at least once a day,” they heard Black Star respond.

“I said I’m breaking up with y-” Kid’s response was drowned by laughter as they entered the kitchen. Patty was sitting at the kitchen table drawing while Liz stood by the stove, stirring a pot.

“Hey guys!” Liz greeted. Patty looked up from her drawing and waved at them, crayons in hand. Maka and Soul returned their greetings and took a seat at the table with Patty. Crona hovered behind Maka, tugging faer hair. Black Star stomped into the kitchen, grinning with a scratch on stars face while Tsubaki trailed behind him. She took star over to the sink and started rinsing a paper towel.

“Bro, what happened?” Soul asked.

“Eh, Kid slapped me. He forgot he had her rings on so it scratched my face,” star explained as Tsubaki dabbed stars face with the wet paper towel.

“She feels really bad about it…” Tsubaki said with a small smile.

“Anyway, it’s no big deal!” Star said, waving stars hand. Kid came in the room, arms crossed and with a grimace on her face.

“Hmph. You’re not the one who to fix the painting you knocked over. Do you know how long it took me to get the perfect symmetry in that room? And you ruined it. You sicko.” Kid scoffed. “Anyway, let’s all go to the dining room. The food should be ready soon, right, Liz?”

“Mmmhmm,” Liz replied, slightly distracted, picking at her nails. Tsubaki came over to her.

“Here, let me help you out,” she said, putting a hand on Liz’s shoulder and smiling gently. Liz’s face heated up a bit and she nodded.

“Ah, thanks…”

The others filed into the dining room, where Kid had clearly spent a good deal of time setting the table. The kids took their seats and made idle chatter as they waited for their dinner. Crona took note of the way Maka tried to include Crona in the conversations. It was little things like that that made Maka so wonderful. Crona looked down, smiling.

“Dinner’s ready!” Liz called, bringing in a dish full of spaghetti while Tsubaki followed with the sauce and some garlic bread. Black Star grinned and rubbed stars hands together hungrily while Soul licked his lips. As soon as the dish hit the table, they were shoveling food onto their plates and into their mouths.

“Ugh, gross,” Liz huffed.

“Do you have no manners?” Kid asked, smacking his boyfriend on the head. Maka repeated Kid’s action on her partner. Soul rubbed his head grumpily.

“A-anyway…” Tsubaki quickly saved the situation by bringing the conversation elsewhere. The others jumped into the conversation and they had a good time, laughing and talking. However, things soon turned a bit too silly.

“I’m the king of spaghetti!” Black Star declared, standing on stars chair, making a beard out of spaghetti on stars face.

“Get down! You’re getting sauce everywhere!” Death the Kid pleaded.

“Nobody tells the spaghetti king what to do!” Star shouted, picking up a loaf of garlic bread and using it as a scepter. Suddenly, he felt something cool dripping down stars head. The room froze. Tsubaki stood over Star, with a plate formerly full of spaghetti in her hand. The spaghetti dripped down Black Star’s face. He slowly sat back down on his chair.

“The spaghetti king has been dethroned,” Soul whispered to Crona, who could only nod in agreement.

“I’m sorry, Kid,” Tsubaki said simply. “I’ll stay once everyone leaves and help you clean up.”

Having friends was wild.


End file.
